Finding Simba
Cast *Marlin - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Nemo - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Dory - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Gill - Diego (Ice Age) *Bloat - Tantor (Tarzan) *Peach - Terk (Tarzan) *Gurgle - Melman (Madagascar) *Deb - Fox (Skunk Fu) *Flo - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Bubbles - King Julien (Madagascar) *Jacques - Mushu (Mulan) *Nigel - Buzzy Flaps Ziggy and Dizzy (The Jungle Book) (Sharing Role) *School of Moonfish - Ray and the Fireflies (The Princess and the Frog) *Crush - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Squirt - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Mr. Ray - Buck (Home on the Range) *Bruce - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Anchor - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Chum - Johnny Worthington (Monsters, University) *Blenny the Worried Fish - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Anglerfish - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) *Seagulls - Anchovies (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Whale - Precious (Ice Age Continmental Drift) *Pearl - Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Tad - Spike (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Sheldon - Fievel (An American Tail) *Dr. Phillip Sherman - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Barbara - Human Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Darla Sherman - Lucy Van Pelt (Charlie Brown) *Coral - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Barracuda - Hydra (Hercules) *Bill - Cornwall (Quest For Camelot) *Ted - Shining Armor (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Bob - Papa (An American Tail) *- Jerald the Pelican -- Lucky (The Jungle Book 2) *- ‪Fish roaming around in the neighborhood -- Various Animals in Africa (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *- ‪Mother Fish -- Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *- ‪Guppies -- Skippy, Sis, Tagalong, and Toby (Robin Hood) *- Mr. Johanson -- Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *- ‪Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Mama (An American Tale) *- ‪Sponge Bed Guppy - Timothy (The Secret of NIMF) *- ‪Other Fish Students -- Lady and the Tramp's Puppies (Lady and the Tramp) *- ‪Fishes that Nemo sees passing by - Scat Cat and his gang (The Aristocats) *- ‪Fish Student -- Gumball (Amazing World of Gumball) *⁃ Divers (Hunters) that took Nemo - The Stabbington Brothers (Tangled) *⁃ Two Pelicans (after the 'Shark' scene) - Pedro and Nico (Rio) *- ‪Patient #1 -- Johnny Test *- ‪Chuckles (Darla's previous fish) Mort (Madagascar) *- ‪Squishy -- Nevins (The Cat In The Hat) *- ‪Jellyfish Forest -- Heffalumps and Woozles (Winnie the Pooh) *- ‪Sea Turtles -- Bears at the Salmon Run (Brother Bear) *- ‪Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story -- Boo-Boo Bear *- ‪Three fish listening to turtle -- Gordon, Waffle, and Mr. Blik (Catscratch) *- ‪Minnow -- SpongeBob SquarePants *- ‪Big Fish -- Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *- ‪Lobsters - Snagglepuss, Hokey Wolf, Quick Draw McGraw, Huckleberry Hound and Top Cat *- ‪Swordfishes -- Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner *- ‪Dolphins -- Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *- ‪Bird Group #1 -- Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer (Fox and the Hound) *- ‪Birds on Lighthouse -- Vultures (The Jungle Book) *- ‪Bird Group #2 -- Crows (Dumbo) *- ‪Pelican #1 -- Cecil (Jungle Cubs) *- ‪Patient #2 -- Finn the Human (Adventure Time) *- ‪Krill swimming away -- Little Chicks (Home on the Range) *- Pelican # 2 - Arthur (Jungle Cubs) *- ‪Davey Reynolds - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *- ‪Other Pelicans -- Nusty and Trigger (Robin Hood) *- ‪Boy in waiting room -- PowerJohn25 UTTP (GoAnimate) *- ‪Green Crab -- P.T Flea (A Bug's Life) *- Red Crab -- Francis (A Bug's Life) *- ‪Fish group who get caught in a net - Various Ice Age animals *- ‪Animal Kidnappers (Fishermen) Captain Hook and Mr. Smee Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs